Diabolik Lovers: New Blood
by Wolfcharm
Summary: Because of mysterious circumstances surrounding her mother, Akira Hiromi is sent to the Sakamaki manor unbeknownst to her there are 7 vampires she's going to have to live with. Not only that, but they have to live with her less than submissive attitude. Will one of the Sakamaki brothers get a new bride or is it a fool's errand? ReijixOC Laito/RaitoxOC SubaruxOC
1. New Girl

**Diabolik Lovers: New Blood**

**_I suppose I'm making this after watching the anime and being a little dissatisfied with it. This is kind of how I want it to go. Again this is mine and while I respect constructive criticism, I don't like flame-outs so please read and enjoy and review!_**

**_Leather Jacket: pin/279856564316505501/_**

**_Boots: pin/223139356507600158/_**

* * *

**New Girl**

The girl sighed and fogged up the window of the limo as they drove down the forested drive. Earbuds were stuck in her ears, she wore a lace leather jacket, jeans, and elegant looking black boots. While her clothes were rather dark, she did look rather pretty with golden hair falling just below her shoulders and cool gray eyes that looked like river stones. Her mother had pinned the instructions for her caretakers onto her jacket and she had read them over at least a thousand times. The edges were wrinkled and torn by now and the ink was smudged by her fingerprints. She had read the address of the place a few times too, but couldn't get a grip of what the place was going to be like. She also didn't seem to notice how dreary the night had gotten or even the many trees passing them by. Soon enough they were coming up on a clearing where the trees parted and revealed a set of big, black, iron gates and beyond that a huge mansion. The mansion itself was eerie enough. Hell, she could've mistaken it for Dracula's Castle! It was so big and dark and foreboding. This was where she was supposed to live now?! She looked down at the note again and leered at it. Though the note wasn't for her, she felt like it was the only bit of advice her mother gave.  
_-This is Akira Hiromi  
__-Don't kill her  
-Don't waste her  
-Do what you will, but don't cause her permanent harm.  
_What inspiring words to be left with! The limo pulled up to the large double doors and the driver let her out. He dropped off her luggage and drove away. She did have plenty to carry in on her own. Two guitar cases and three large suitcases. Akira sighed and slung the guitar cases over each shoulder and grabbed the suitcases as she strode up to the doors. She looked up at the building and gulped as she knocked on the door three times with the large brass knocker. No one answered for a long time. She was about to knock again when the door opened apparently of its own accord. Either way, Akira stepped in, dragging her belongings with her. She took off the guitars and set them by the door and arranged the suitcases tidily by the door as well. "Hello?!" she called, her voice bouncing off the cavernous corridors.

The place was even more huge on the inside. The ceiling in the entrance hall could've stretched to the sky! "Anybody home?!" she tried again.

Still no answer. Akira looked down at the address curiously. Surely there was a mistake, right? Surely someone should've been there to greet her? "Who are you?" a voice spoke up behind her.

The voice was deep and dark, it chilled her spine and made her jump. Akira turned around to find a tall, dark haired, young man staring at her. Akira gulped painfully, he was gorgeous! "Oi!" another voice called.

Akira turned again and her eyes landed on a wild-looking, red head. He looked very fashion-forward with his hoody, tight and short pants, piercings, and a fedora tilted just so. He was gorgeous too! "I smell a new girl."

"Teddy, she smell's good too, but not at all like Yui," a soft voice piped up at her side.

Akira flinched away and looked at a boy holding an interesting looking teddy-bear. This one had purple hair and looked younger than what he could've been. _Did I just summon the swarm?_ she thought. It seemed all of the inhabitants of the mansion were coming out at once. "It's rude to not answer a direct question or not to introduce yourself when you're trespassing," the tall one said.

"Oh no, I mean, I'm not-!" Akira tried.

She was failing miserably at explaining herself. Finally a light bulb shined in her head and she tore the note off of her jacket before showing it to the tall one. He adjusted his glasses before scanning it quickly. "Akira Hiromi?" he asked and folded the note up.

Akira nodded shyly. "And what precisely is your business here?" he asked.

Akira cleared her throat before explaining. "My mother is a high-born woman, she's now a widow and is travelling far away, she wouldn't say where, but she couldn't take me with her," she explained. "She said that she was friends with your family and wanted me to stay here while she was away."

The tall one hummed thoughtfully the others looked more excited and anxious though. "Yay!" the red-head cried as he snatched the note from the tall one. "We have a new Bitch-chan!"

_Bitch-chan?!_ Akira thought. "Hey!" she snapped and glared daggers at Red-head.

"Ooo, this one has a temper, not like Yui," he said and approached her slowly.

He looked like a wolf stalking prey. Akira leaned away, but refused to move. "Ooo-hoo, and brave too or is it just stupid?" he snarled and gripped her chin.

He yanked her face over to face him and held her there. Akira managed to spy a little mark below his right lover lip. It would've been endearing if he wasn't trying to crush her jaw! "Hey, what's the commotion?" another voice called.

Red-head turned enough for Akira to get a glimpse of another gorgeous guy. This one looked a little rough. His clothes were all torn up, his hair was messy, and he wore a very solid scowl on his face. "Hey, Subaru we have a new sacrifice!" Red-head called up to him.

'Subaru' grimaced as he looked down at her. "Your smell woke me," he growled.

Akira tilted her head curiously. She wasn't even wearing perfume and who knows how far across the house he was, how had he smelled her?! "Erm, I'm... sorry?" she apologized.

Subaru rolled his eyes. "Grrrr, another idiot," she heard him grumble.

Akira kept hearing 'another and new' since she got there had there been more than one female guest there? "Hey!" another voice shouted. "We were sleeping up here!"

It was another red-head, but his hair looked more brownish than the other one. However, he had the same yellow-green eyes. Red-head rolled his eyes and his grip loosened up enough for Akira to shake him off. Another thing she noticed was that the other red-head was practically naked except for a blanket wrapped around his waist and scratches striped his shoulders, Akira could bet that they would continue down his back. "What are you complaining about, Ayato?" Red-head jeered. "You and old Bitch-chan make enough noise to wake the dead."

"Shut up, Raito!" 'Ayato' barked.

_Old Bitch-chan? _So another girl there and apparently was Ayato's lover. His green eyes landed on her and scanned her slowly up and down and back. "And who's this?" he asked and then suddenly was right in front of her! "Another toy to add to my collection?"

His hand came up and twisted a lock of hair between his fingers. "How? You were-! What?!" Akira cried turning her head back to where he was before and then back to him.

She swatted his hand away and narrowed her eyes at him. Ayato's cheerful and mischievous face suddenly turned dark like a storm cloud. Akira flinched away, but he grabbed her wrist and twisted it hard! She cried out and her knees crumbled beneath her. The pain shot down her arm and expanded throughout her body making her eyes water and her heart throb painfully. Suddenly he let go and Akira opened her eyes to find someone else standing in front of her. Looking further up, she saw that it was a girl dressed only in shift. She must've been the other girl that Akira was hearing so much about and yet not really hearing anything at all. The girl had wavy, white blond hair and had very pale skin almost paler than the rest of the group. The girl held Ayato's hand firmly and gave him a stern, but gentle look. "Ayato?" she said simply.

It was only his name, but it seemed to resonate more than that. "She-!" he started.

"She?!" she repeated.

Her voice was so soft and light like the down feather of a dove or a silver bell. It didn't sound like she was scolding him, but how else could it be taken? "What about you?" she asked. "How do you think you look to her now?"

Ayato opened his mouth, but didn't get farther than that. "You're the best, the head, so make her believe that first," she said and kissed his knuckles.

_You're kidding me, right?_ Akira thought. Ayato melted at her touch and her consoling. His face softened and his cocky smirk returned. Then his eyes landed back on Akira and he hardened again. Akira glared back and stood back up. She stretched her wrist to make sure that it wasn't damaged too badly. The girl turned to her and smiled welcomingly and a little apologetically. "Hello there," she greeted.

Akira smiled back. "Hello, so I'm guessing you're the 'other' I kept hearing about," she said and offered her hand.

Ayato stepped between them again and grabbed Akira's hand. "How dare you try to tough a Vampire Lord's bride!" he barked.

Akira bared her teeth at him at first, but then her face slowly turned into one of confusion. _Vampire lord? _He had to be joking! Upon closer inspection of the girl, however she didn't think it was that far off. There were bite marks all over her neck and shoulders. The girl looked away and blushed deeply before putting a hand over her collarbone. Ayato wrapped his arm around her shoulders possessively. Akira looked around at the others who leered at her dangerously and not as a sex object as she thought they would or as a stupid girl, but as something more primal. She thought almost hysterically that it was the same look she would give chocolate cake... She was food! Akira started to back away slowly, but none approached her. "So all of you...?" she asked and started to sink into a loveseat before she felt something hard underneath her.

She jumped back up and looked over her shoulder to see what she had sat on. Another young man was lounging in it, he looked like the eldest of the men and had orange-y blonde hair. He seemed to share Akira's love of music, because he had earbuds plugged into his ears. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!" Akira apologized hurriedly.

The tall one barked out laughing. "Don't apologize to him, he might as well be a piece of furniture!" he said.

Akira furrowed her brow at him before returning to blondie. "How troublesome," he said blankly and righted himself. "Your noise is annoying."

Akira furrowed her brow further. Almost all of these people were acting rude and not just to her, it seemed like they were most vicious to each other. "And to answer your question, yes we're all vampires," tall one said. "We are the House of Sakamaki, I'm Reiji Sakamaki."

At least she was getting more names. "And that lay-about is Shu," Reiji continued.

Shu rolled his eyes and laid back down. "I'm Kanato," the boy with the teddy said softly.

He had been very quiet so far, but he finally spoke up to introduce himself. "This is Teddy, he thinks you good, you make our water," he continued.

Akira gulped and tried to give a brave smile. Kanato narrowed his eyes at her as if she had done something offensive. She turned to the girl who smiled and offered her hand this time. "I'm Yui Komori," she said.

Akira took Yui's hand and they shook. Akira was glad that she actually had someone that might be considered a friend around here. She turned away from him and looked at the others that had already introduced themselves. "And you're Subaru, Raito, and Iota," she said and pointed to each of the boys.

"Ayato!" he snarled.

"Whatever," she said and waved him off then she realized something.

Raito burst out laughing. "Ha ha ha! This one is going to be fun!" he said and slung his arm over Akira's shoulders. "I can't wait to get more... intimate with you."

He whispered in her ear and with a very sly smirk. He licked her cheek and hummed pleasantly. Akira shuddered and pushed his arm off her. Yui sighed and shook her head at Raito. "I'll show you to your room," she said and gripped her hand.

"Aaaaaaawww, why do you get first bite?!" Raito called.

Akira pulled away and looked back at Raito questioningly. He only smirked and winked at her. Akira cringed and then realized something. She pulled out of Yui's grip and turned back to the group. "Wait a minute, Sakamaki? As in Tougo Sakamaki?"

Immediately all the boys' faces hardened and they glared at her menacingly. "We don't use that name in this house," Reiji growled.

Akira was a little taken aback by the hostile response, but she supposed they would be a little resentful of a father that was barely around. Being resentful was one thing though, this was outright hatred! "I-I-I'm sorry, I just know of him and not even that much, I honestly hear too many different things to have an informed opinion about him," she said.

Most of them huffed or rolled their eyes. "She really is an idiot," Subaru growled.

Akira turned to Subaru and glared at him, but before she could snap back at him, Yui grabbed her hand and started to drag her away. Akira tried to fight her, but eventually stopped trying. "Hey, I can walk by myself you know!" she barked and yanked sharply back to make her stop.

Yui gasped and let go immediately. "I'm sorry, Ayato must be rubbing off on me," she said softly and then continued to walk this time without pulling Akira along.

Akira followed behind and started look around at her surroundings. "Sheesh what jerks though," she said.

"Oh they're not so bad once you get to know them," Yui said cheerfully.

Akira quirked her eyebrow at her. "I can see that," she mumbled.

"What was that?" Yui asked.

"Nothing!" Akira said.

Yui sighed and shook her head, but said nothing. Finally they stopped at a door and she opened it to reveal a beautiful bedroom with a queen-sized bed with a canopy, a large wardrobe in one corner, a vanity and a door opened to reveal a bathroom, and two glass doors that led to a small balcony, all of her stuff had already been hauled up. "Well, what do you think?" Yui asked.

Akira walked in and got a better look at the room and smiled. "It's beautiful, really great," she said and sat down on the bed.

Yui nodded and smiled back. "So what is the deal with those guys anyway?" Akira asked.

Yui blushed and sighed again. Seemed like that was all she did. "It's complicated and best explained by them, but I assure you they are much better than when I first met them," she said.

Akira looked at her a little worriedly. If this was better, she shuddered to think about what they were like before! Now it was her turn to sigh and she flopped down onto the bed. Yui looked over at her and tilted her head curiously. "You're taking this better than I did the first time I met them too," she said.

Akira shrugged. "I mean being vampires is one thing, but being total dicks is another," she said bluntly.

Yui blushed deeper, but said nothing. "It's a little surprising I guess, but it's also kind of cool, I mean I'm living out every teenage girls' fantasy!" Akira said and laughed. "It could be worse right?"

Yui smiled nervously as if to say 'Oh you poor fool'. She walked over to Akira and then pressed something into her open palm. "It's something I would've almost died for during those first few weeks here, I didn't have it so I'm going to give you some help," she said and then took her leave, but before she left she decided to say one last thing. "I'll tell Reiji of your status and also you'll have to adjust to their schedule, I know you're tired from your journey so I'll calm Reiji before you're thrown into the deep end."

Akira watched her go with a curious look on her face then she looked down at the item she put in her hand. A key? Why a key? She looked to her door and then back at the key before she stood up and walked to the door. She tried it and sure enough it worked. A key to lock and unlock her room? Why would she need to do that? Was she really in that much danger there or was it just so she could have some privacy? After all eight people in one mansion it was going to be hard to get some alone time. Akira shrugged and just in case she actually locked her door that night and changed into her pajamas. She crawled under the covers which were very soft and warm and before she knew it she was off to sleep. In a strange house with strange people and strange ways of life that she would have to learn about soon.


	2. A Night and A Day

**A Night and A Day**

The night continued on as Akira slept and it was a rather deep and peaceful sleep. No dreams or disturbances until sometime in the early morning, sometime before sunrise, her eyes cracked open and she could feel that something was wrong. She listened hard for a really long time and heard nothing. She saw nothing within her peripheral or otherwise and when she shifted in her bed, she didn't really feel anything out of the ordinary either. Akira shrugged, yawned, and then rolled over nuzzling into something solid and cool. "Mmmmm," a voice hummed.

She felt strong, yet gentle arms wrap around her and pull her closer to his cool chest. "Even in sleep you can't resist me," the voice whispered in her ear.

Akira blinked a few times in surprise before she shook herself out of it and looked into Raito's face. She froze and Lord knew she wanted to scream, but when she got scared she tended to lean towards the rabbit technique as in 'if I don't move it won't see me'. Raito chuckled and hugged her closer. "That look is so cute on you," he said with a devious smile. "Like a little rabbit."

Akira's senses came back to her and she pushed him away before sitting up abruptly. "Wait a minute," she hissed, not wanting to wake anyone up by shouting. "How did you get in here? Why are you in my bed?!"

Raito smiled and propped himself up on his elbows. Apparently he didn't wear much to bed... He was shirtless and Akira could bet that he was only wearing his boxers. "I locked the door!" she pointed out.

"Not your window," Raito pointed back.

Akira looked over at the balcony doors. "How did you get up there?!"

She looked back at Raito, but he continued to smile and his eyes started to scan her up and down. Akira sighed and rolled her eyes. "Look at me, I'm asking a vampire how he got in through a window," she grumbled.

"Is that all you wear to bed?" Raito asked.

Akira's eyes widened and she realized as she looked down at herself that all she had on was a spaghetti-strap tank top that barely covered the top of her stomach and her underwear. She grabbed at the blanket and covered herself quickly. "Get out!" she cried.

Raito laughed and then whined theatrically as he flung himself on top of Akira. "But we were so comfortable before," he said. "You're so bad for tempting me this way, at least Yui dressed modestly."

Akira tried to push him off, but he was putting deadweight on her. Raito nuzzled his face into her neck and inhaled deeply. "Mmmmm-hm-hmm," he chuckled. "You smell so good, you're making me excited."

She was starting to get frantic. "You're not even supposed to have a key, Yui's been very bad too," Raito continued ignoring her attempts to escape. "Ayato's not gonna be happy about that."

Akira wriggled and pushed forcibly against him. Raito started to laugh darkly. "Get off me or I'll scream bloody murder!" Akira shouted.

Raito's laughter burst out of him. "You really think that someone's going to save you if you do?" he asked and leaned down into her face.

Akira glared back. "Maybe, even if no one does at least I'll hurt your ears," she growled.

Raito's smile grew wider showing off his teeth and gleaming fangs. "You're definitely not like Yui," he said and ran his hand through her hair. "You've got some fire in you."

Then his hips came forward and ground against hers. "Mmmm, and you're even more well endowed than her," he said and lowered his face down to her breasts and nuzzled them.

Akira had had enough. She gave one solid shove with her entire body thrown into it and managed to fling him off the side of the bed. "Get out now!" she shouted.

At first she couldn't see his expression with his face hidden behind his hair, but then she heard his soft chuckling before it got louder. "Ha, ha, ha! Oh yes you're going to be very fun!" he said and looked up at her.

Before she knew it, Akira was pinned again and looking into his yellow-green eyes. They glowed so eerily in the dim light, it was alluring and repulsive at the same time. "All this excitement has made me thirsty," he growled and lowered himself onto her again. "Don't worry I'll make it as painful as possible."

Akira strained her wrists against his grip with no result. She bucked and pushed hard against him to no avail. She felt something sharp graze against her neck and she froze for a second before his fangs pierced her deeply. "AH!" she screamed and threw her head back.

Raito sucked greedily and bit down harder. Akira's body locked up and wouldn't react to her brain's demands. "Ah, you're blood is so hot, so sweet, and yet sour, bitter, how is that?" Raito asked as he parted from her. "So conflicting and yet so perfect."

He bit down again, but it was gentler this time. Her muscles loosened and relaxed. The sensation itself wasn't so bad when it was like that, in fact it felt nice. She let him do as he pleased for the moment until he parted from her again and licked the wound he created and his lips. "Mmmmm, delicious," he said.

Akira sighed and closed her eyes tightly before opening them. "Great now you got what you came for, get out!" she said again.

"Aaawww, I was hoping we could get better acquainted," he said and smiled down at her. "You, me..., and the sheets."

"OUT!"

Akira gave another shove and sent flying back again. This time she got out of bed, grabbed the key, grabbed him above his elbow, and dragged him out the door. "Come on, Usagi-chan, we were just starting to have fun," he said and tried to get back in.

Akira slammed the door in his face and locked it again then she rushed to the balcony doors and tried the key in them and locked them too. She sighed with relief and crawled back into bed. She ran her hand down her neck and flinched at the puncture wounds that were left there. _Well that's going to be harder to hide than a hickey,_ she thought and laid back down.

However she couldn't stop thinking about how the bite hadn't even been that bad. How it felt relieving and pleasant. It made her shudder and she snuggled further into the covers before she fell asleep once again.

_**Break**_

Akira woke up just as the sun was sinking behind the trees. She sat up and felt at her neck to find Raito's fang marks to be completely closed. Akira gulped and sighed with relief the last thing she wanted on her first day of school was a hickey. She turned her head to find a uniform draped over her vanity. A little surprised that it was there, but more curious about what it looked liked, she got out of bed and walked over to it. She held it up in the mirror and liked the look of it. It was cute. However, she thought she could make a few changes to it...

She skipped down the stairs the uniform sparkling with color an personality. She wore knee-high red and black striped socks, a blue silk scarf wrapped under the collar of the shirt, and her blonde hair was tied off to one side showing off her multiply pierced ears. When she reached the landing a wonderful aroma of tea brewing hit her nose and tantalized her senses. She followed the smell into the kitchen and found Reiji hovering over a tea kettle. "Good morning... er, evening," she greeted cheerfully.

Despite almost being raped and being bitten last night or this morning, she was very willing to put it behind her and start school anew. Reiji looked over at her with mild confusion before nodding to her. "Good evening," he said.

They stood there in awkward silence for awhile. It was a little uncomfortable, considering they should have more to talk about besides small talk. They were in the same class, he seemed very upstanding, better than Raito, so she should be able to come up with some kind of topic of conversation. However, she wasn't used to talking to boys and he was very handsome and he came off as kind of standoffish and stiff. Akira wasn't much like that, back at her old school she was considered friendly and sporadic. Perhaps they would have much in common, but she had to give it a try. Then she thought of the tea, Akira inhaled the scent deeply. It smelled wonderful though she couldn't put a name to what she smelled. It seemed like the scent alone was able to fill her up. "Mmm, it smells heavenly," she complimented. "But I don't recognize that blend."

"It's a blend of my own creation," he said.

Akira nodded and sniffed again. "May I try it once it's done?" she asked.

Reiji looked at her up and down assessing her fashion choices before he answered her. "I only made enough for myself," he stated.

Akira felt a little put out by the answer. After all there were seven other people in the house besides him, surely he would make more than enough for him?! "You don't make some for the others?" she asked.

"Why would I?" he asked. "No one else will drink it."

"Common courtesy?" Akira suggested.

Reiji snorted and poured his cup. Akira made a disgruntled face. "Can I at least have a sip from yours?" she asked. "I swear I'm not sick, by the way do vampires even get sick?"

Reiji shrunk back from her outstretched hand and scrunched up his face in disgust. "How dare you even ask such an idiotic request!" he shouted.

Akira retracted her hand and stared at him a little shocked. She didn't think it was so horrible, if he didn't want to share he could've just said no. "Your filthy mortal lips would never touch anything of mine!" he continued.

Akira tilted her head. Hearing what he said, she didn't really hear it as an insult, but as a challenge. She crossed her arms and set her feet shoulder width apart. "For someone so fixated on being polite, you sure are rude," she said.

Reiji stiffened and narrowed his eyes at her as if warning her to stop while she was ahead. She paid no heed. "I mean you don't make tea for your guest or your own family," she started. "Don't even offer her a taste of your own creation which you should be proud if not eager for someone to try your creation and your brothers aren't fairing very well in the politeness department either."

Reiji was keeping a stony silence up until now. "I'm not their keeper, they're free to do what they wish as long as they keep it in their chambers," he said and kept sipping at his tea.

"That reminds me, Raito was in my room last night!" Akira barked. "My virtue was almost compromised!"

Reiji smirked and kept sipping away. Akira growled and stepped closer to him. "Why don't you do something about that?" she asked.

"Like I said, I'm not their keeper, Raito is free to do as he pleases and does so anyway even with restraints," he continued.

"But I'm a guest!" she cried in outrage.

"You're a sacrifice and should take heed of how you speak to your hosts anyway!" Reiji barked back.

Akira gasped and then glared daggers at him before crossing her arms again. "Anyway, you're their older brother," she continued. "You should be setting an example, being the role model and all they see is you treating me like dirt and being an arrogant prick!"

Reiji set down his cup and before she could react he was in front of her arm up. "An example am I?" he asked. "I'll show you an example of how to shut that filthy mouth!"

_**Break**_

Raito and Kanato traded off looks of concern and curiosity at Akira. However, Akira's eyes were firmly glued to Reiji who was reading quietly, but would occasionally look up at her and smirk at her swilling cheek. "I hope your school has a nurse," she finally spoke up. "Didn't even have time to grab an icepack."

Raito then poked at the bruise gingerly. "OW!" Akira snapped and swatted his hand away.

"You should let one of us suck from it, it might bring down the swelling," Ayato said and smirked snidely.

Yui looked at Akira and smiled apologetically. Akira only rolled her eyes and said nothing. "How does that feel?" Kanato asked. "I can feel it all rushing to my side."

Akira turned her head to him slowly. "Like my face got his by a truck," she growled.

Kanato looked at her curiously and hugged his Teddy closer. "A big, narcissistic, conceited, selfish truck," she finished and turned back to Reiji who continued to read as if he couldn't hear her.

The bruise throbbed painfully and she knew she was going to get a black eye, just knew it! It was like he knew exactly where and how to hit her to cause the most damage. He had backhanded her so his knuckles collided with the space between her cheek and eye socket. Stars had burst in front of her vision and when they cleared she was on the floor staring up at him and holding her cheek. _"The next time you run your mouth at me, remember this pain," he said. "And think about how much you want it to happen again."_

He had left there after that and made her make her own way to the limo where she was squished between the creep and the creepy kid. Finally the limo parked and they were let out, Akira's first stop would be to the nurse to get an icepack or something to keep the swelling down.

_**Break**_

"What exactly happened dear?" the nurse asked as she pressed a cold pack to her face.

"I... slipped and fell," Akira said and gave an embarrassed smile.

_Cuz that doesn't scream domestic violence,_ she thought.

The nurse quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing. "Well, you should be alright to go to class, but that is kind of a doosy, you might get a shiner from it," she said before returning to her desk.

"Thank you," Akira said and stood up.

She made her way through the halls until she got to her classroom and sat down next to Shu. Hoping to aggravate Reiji further and also to stay as far from him as possible. However, she didn't really pay attention to Reiji, she was too focused on class and what she would do after. Akira didn't really want to indulge the brothers further so beyond sitting next to him, she paid Shu no mind either. Once the bell rang she packed up her stuff quickly and made her way to the music room. She closed the door behind her with a sigh. It had only been a day since she was thrown into this situation and it already felt like a month. It was her free hour now so she had some time to decompress. Akira rummaged through the instruments and picked out an acoustic guitar, the true love of her life. Back at the mansion she had two guitars: her custom designed acoustic and her Ibanez S-420 BlackBerry Sunburst electric. The acoustic was the only thing that really held her heart, the electric was what she called her "booty-call". It was fun and exciting when she played it, but only when she was in the mood to play it. She sat down at the piano bench and started to strum it idly. "Didn't know you were a musician," a voice spoke up.

Akira jumped and looked up quickly. Shu stood over her and looked down at her expectantly as if waiting for her to do something. Akira stood up since the piano seemed to be his acquired target. Shu moved in and sat down, he didn't acknowledge her beyond that. "Yeah, well I hope to be a big one someday," she said and tried to smile at him.

Again he didn't acknowledge her, he only placed his fingers on the keys and started to play. Akira didn't really mind being ignored, it was better than the treatment she had been receiving so far. She even started to play with him, she placed her fingers on the frets and the strings and started to harmonize with him. At first it was just idle play until Akira started to hum a song. "I scream at the top of my lungs. Yeah, I come undone. I crash my broken glass when no one's around. I cry out in the silence I can't take to cover up the sound it makes when I let my heart break. I scream!"

Shu stopped playing, but Akira continued for a little bit longer before she stopped and blushed with embarrassment. He looked at her as if he couldn't believe someone like her could be alive. "Sorry," Akira said softly.

Shu scoffed. "Don't apologize when you don't mean it," he said.

Akira flinched. "But it was good, before you started singing," he continued.

Akira blushed further thinking that her singing was actually horrible. "Your voice is ok, but I didn't much care for it," he said.

Akira blanked and rolled her eyes. _Oh well, to each his own,_ she thought.

She shrugged and started to pack things up when she noticed the time. "You were very good too," she said. "I mean you could probably go professional way faster than me."

Shu watched her with mild interest. "Why don't we play some more?" he asked.

Akira looked up and quirked an eyebrow at him. "Skip class on my first day?" she asked. "A little irresponsible, isn't it?"

Shu smirked as if he already knew the answer she would give. He gripped Akira's wrist and pulled her to him hard, holding her to his chest. He pressed her back against him and inhaled the scent at her throat. "I heard Raito had already sampled you," he said into her neck.

"How'd you hear that?!" she asked with shock.

She hadn't even told Reiji Raito had sucked her. "He was bragging about it in the limo before you came out," Shu said.

_Of course_, she thought. "Why didn't he continue?" she asked, thinking that Raito would be exactly the type to brag about his exploits right in front of her.

"He saw you face," he said.

"Oh."

Shu's eyes shifted over to her face which had shrunk slightly, but was rather puffy around her cheekbone and eye. "Your brother is a bitch, by the way," Akira commented and felt the bruise.

Shu sniffed and moved her closer to him. "Did you think Raito was good?" he asked.

Akira blushed and frowned deeply. "What kind of question-?"

"I will show you what he can never hope to give," he growled against her skin.

Akira felt him puncture her throat and she gasped. It was very different from Raito's bite. Shu was being deliberately slow. He continued to dig his fangs into her neck and he sucked at her as if he was trying to draw it directly out of her heart. Akira gasped and sighed in slight surprise, but didn't protest. She just waited for it to be over. Shu slipped away and sighed. "So about playing again," Akira started as his grip slackened and she slipped out of his arms.

He looked at her with confusion. "You're not much like Yui," he said.

"You're the third person that's told me that can you pass it on that I'm not like Yui to the rest of them, please!" she said.

Shu smiled and placed his hands back on the keys...

_**Break**_

Akira skipped through the mansion, in a much better mood than when she left it. Even if Reiji came marching down the hall she would tease him some more and continue on her way. However that wasn't the case. When she was half way to her room, she spied Raito leaning against the wall as if waiting for her. "Well aren't you in a good mood now," he said and started to follow her closely. "Exactly what happened at school to make you this happy?"

Akira smiled at him, but didn't even falter in her stride. "I played with Shu," she stated blankly.

Perhaps she knew how those words could be taken, but she paid no heed. Maybe she should have. Raito's eyes took on a harder glint and he grabbed her shoulders hard before slamming her against the wall. His smile didn't waver though, making him look even more sinister. "'Played' with Shu?" he asked.

Akira blinked nervously before answering. "Yeah, we played our instruments in the music room," she explained. "Well the music room's instruments, but I played guitar and he played piano we harmonized for two periods straight."

Raito listened, but his face didn't change. His eyes narrowed at the end of her story and he chuckled softly. "Is that all?" he said and then pressed himself against her, moving his body between her legs. "And you enjoyed it?"

Akira blushed deeply and tried to wriggle away from him, but it was having a very opposite effect on him. "Stop it," she hissed.

He only chuckled again. "I bet you did, especially when he bit you," he whispered in her ear.

She didn't think it was possible to get any redder, but she knew she was. "Ooohh, I know you did," he continued. "Was he better than me?"

Akira tried to move her arms to push him away, but his hands gripped her upper arms tightly not letting her move. "What is this, some perverted pissing contest?" she snapped and moved a leg between them before kneeing him in the groin.

Raito let her go and bent at the waist. Akira brushed herself off, but didn't back down. "Shu was just thirsty, whether he was better than you at biting me is kind of a stupid thing to pick at!" she said. "It's a bite, it's going to feel the same no matter who does it!"

Raito grimaced as he righted himself. "That's where you're wrong, Usagi-chan," he said. "A vampire's bite is very different from vampire to vampire and I know for a fact that Shu's was different than mine and I know you enjoyed it very much."

Akira growled and took a step back. "How do you know?!" she barked.

"Because, Usagi-chan," he said as he stepped up to her and leaned into her ear. "You wouldn't defend him so much if you didn't."

Akira blushed so red it would put a maraschino cherry to shame! She pushed him away sharply and marched to her room quickly.

Raito tipped his hat as he watched her go and smiled venomously. That girl would be his. He didn't really consider himself a wolf, but Akira was prey and she made such a splendid rabbit to chase...


End file.
